Pieces of Life
by queentoherswan
Summary: All of the chapters herein are prompt fics from either here or over on tumblr. Most of them will be swan queen or contain swan queen within them but there will be other pairings as well :) Dropping here that I own none of the characters within except for the one that you don't recognize. Hope you guys enjoy. Rating for possible future chapters. Each chapter can stand alone :)
1. Interviews and Pretend Lovers

**A/N: So this is my first foray back into posting fics on . I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to let me know what you think and to send me any prompts that you may have. For now I'm putting any prompt fics all into one story, each chapter will have the given prompt at the top of the fic. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Regina gets invited to speak on the Ellen Degenerees show about being the first openly lesbian Mayor in Maine since the changes to Maine's marriage laws. Regina some how ropes Emma into pretending to be her lover. PreSQ**

Regina's first and only lover since she took office as Mayor in small town Maine was Miss Ruby Lucas. Graham had slept over but Graham had never been a lover just someone to talk to. So when the state of Maine's marriage equality came up for voting more than half the town, hell more than two thirds of the town, voted in favor of equality in marriage. This statistic alone drew the interest of many but above all it drew the eye of one of the out and proud celebrities, one Ellen Degenerees.

"Mayor Mills," Sarah, Regina's secretary, said through the intercom, "there's a gentleman on the phone for you, he refuses to say what he wishes to speak with you about."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, just what she needed another crazy calling her about the law's passing. "I'll take it, Sarah, can't be any worse than the last one." Regina lifted the receiver from the cradle after taking a deep breath, "Mayor Regina Mills."

"Mayor Mills," a young man's voice sounded through the phone, "my name is Nicholas and I am an assistant to Ellen Degenerees. Ms. Degenerees would like to extend an invitation to you and your partner to come on her show. She would like to interview you for being the first openly gay Mayor in the state of Maine."

Regina stared into open air for a moment, this was exactly what she needed to go further on politics, someone picking up her actual views as well as her struggles. It also helped her to advance her goal of being a role model to those young teenagers and adults who were unsure in who they were and how they could be who they wanted as homosexual. She could show that sexuality wasn't an immovable obstacle, but something each person must come to terms with before everyone else could accept it. She nodded her head even though the man couldn't see, "We'd love to come to the show, Nicholas, I only ask that our son be allowed to come to."

She could practically hear the smile in the you man's voice, "Of course, Mayor Mills, if I could just have the name of your partner and son."

That was the problem Regina didn't actually have a partner and then before she knew what she was saying the name tumbled past her lips, "My partner's name is Emma Swan and our son is Henry, Henry Mills."

"Thank you, Mayor Mills," the young man said still clearly smiling, "I or someone else will be in touch in a few days to confirm all of your travel arrangements and stay as well as your official show date."

Regina smiled even as her stomach rolled in dread, "Thank you, Nicholas, I look forward to that call."

"No, thank you, Mayor Mills."

Once Regina placed the phone in its proper place she dropped her head into her hands, Emma would certainly kill her for this, even if they were getting along now.


	2. At the Fair

**Prompt: Swan Queen at the fair**

"Come on, Gina!" Emma shouted while pulling Regina along behind her, "You have to go on this one with me, its my favorite."

"No, no and no, Emma, there is no way I'm getting on that thing, its high and it looks incredibly unstable."

Emma poked out her bottom lip in the perfect puppy pout, "Please," she said while making her eyes big and pleading.

"Alright but if we get stuck on that thing I will destroy you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emma said as she nearly bounced on the balls of her feet while they waited patiently in line.

All too soon for Regina's liking they were at the head of the line and then being ushered into a seat by a heavy set man whose shirt didn't quite cover his bulging stomach. "Oh well this gives me so much faith in this thing."

"Just sit down, Gina," Emma said, "and enjoy the ride."

Both women settled into the slightly swinging two seater bench and then had a safety bar lower to keep them in place. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled the other woman against her side, "This is ridiculous," the dark haired woman said, "I can't believe you even talked me into this."

"Gina," Emma said quietly, "we're safe, I promise you," she told her lover. "Nothing is going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Regina questioned even as she snuggled against Emma's side.

"Because I've ridden on a Ferris Wheel a hundred times or more and it never gets any less spectacular when I do."

"If you say so," Regina said as they rose higher into the air. The older woman looked to the woman at her side, "This really has been the best day, darling."

"It has, hasn't it?" Emma questioned as she leaned over and kissed Regina gently just as the ride stuttered to a halt.

"What happened?" Regina demanded as she pulled away from Emma.

"They all stop at the top, darling, quit worrying and look out." Regina looked forward and a gasp slipped past her lips, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's more than beautiful," Regina said breathlessly.

"You're more than beautiful," Emma told her while watching Regina watch the city of Boston stretched out below them.

"You are a sap, darling."

"Nope, I'm a romantic," Emma said while stealing a kiss from Regina once more.

"I love you."

Emma grinned, "I love you too."


	3. Apples

**A/N: Its really, really, really short. This one has mentions of Red Snow as well as Swan Queen so if that isn't your cup of tea skip this one. **

**Prompt: Apples**

Mary Margaret slipped quietly into Emma's bathroom, she'd just borrow the blonde's shampoo and then have it back before Emma even crawled out of bed. Somehow, well Mary Margaret was pretty sure she knew how, she has forgotten to pick up her shampoo on the last trip to the grocery store but that could have been because Ruby had tagged along and distracted Mary Margaret the whole trip.

Drawing back the shower curtain Mary Margaret was shocked by what she found, apple shampoo. Emma hated apples, at least eating them anyway, apparently she didn't mind the smell so much, judging by the apple shampoo and, Mary Margaret glanced at the sink counter, matching apple lotion. Cocking one eyebrow but not questioning her roommate's choice of scents, too much at least, Mary Margaret made her way back out of the bathroom, she'd just use the shampoo Ruby left last time she visited, yes visited sounded so much better than slept-over-while-Emma-was-out-with-her-new-whatever, last.

And if later that day Mary Margaret was thanking her lucky stars for using Ruby's shampoo, because it made her feel safe, while facing down Regina then so what. And if as the Mayor turned to leave Mary Margaret caught just the faintest scent of apples, well that meant absolutely nothing.


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: Very mild hinted at mentions of abuse as well as nightmare induced hitting.**

**Prompt: Nightmares**

The thrashing beside her was what pulled Regina from her peaceful slumber. She began to wake slowly but when a fist hit her, her eyes snapped instantly open and she found herself faced with a wildly thrashing Emma Swan. "Emma," she said softly at first, trying not to startle the blonde but this seemed to make the younger woman fight harder. Gently Regina reached out, grabbing onto Emma's fighting fists, not restraining them only cushioning the impact as they connected with her own body, "Em," she said gently once more while trying to move closer to the blonde.

"No, no, no, please, please don't hit me again," Emma whimpered in her sleep.

"Emma, darling," Regina mumbled as she finally wrapped her arms around the younger woman, "you're safe, baby," she whispered against Emma's ear. "You're safe, no one is going to hurt you."

A sob ripped free from the blonde's throat and Regina felt the grip on her shoulders tighten, Emma seeking comfort in the way she always did after nightmares, the position Regina had long ago deemed her koala grip. Emma's crying continued for longer than it did on usual nightmare nights, as Regina called them, before the blonde slowly let the tears ease away. When she pulled back after all the tears had ceased she looked over Regina and saw the bruise forming on the brunette's arm, "I'm sorry," she said, her fingers brushing over the spot gently.

Regina tilted her head up, "Its fine," she said firmly, "I just want to know if you're okay."

Emma met the brown eyes she so often got lost in, "I'm getting there," she said softly, "thanks to you I'm getting there."

Regina nodded and pulled the blonde back into her arms, the two of them snuggling together, "You're always going to be safe with me, darling," she said quietly, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like he did."

"I know," Emma murmured sleepily.


	5. Go Take Yourself for a Walk

**Red Snow – "Go take yourself for a walk."**

"I can't even believe she said that to me," Ruby pouted as she flopped into a chair at the kitchen table in the apartment she shared with her wife and daughter.

"Who said what?" Snow asked as she placed a cup of hot chocolate before her wife.

A pout was painted across Ruby's features still as she looked at Snow, "Regina," she said, "she told me to take myself for a walk earlier today." Snow chuckled, "Its not funny!"

Snow smirked, "Its funny, darling," she started, "because I believe I've told you the same thing before," she leaned toward Ruby's ear, "just in a different context," she whispered before grinning at her wife and then sauntering away from her.

A grin spread over Ruby's face, "I remember the last time you told me that," she said, "it was right before Emma was born," she said chuckling.

A smile spread across Snow's lips and she nodded, "Yes, I do believe that was the last time I told you that," she raised an eyebrow at her wife, "maybe Regina was right, maybe you should take yourself for a walk again."

Ruby's eyebrow rose, "You think?" Snow nodded and Ruby grinned, "I know the perfect thing then, call Emma and tell her that she and Henry need to stay at Regina's tonight and then meet me in the bedroom in ten."

Snow smiled, "Make it fifteen and you have a deal."

"Good," Ruby said as she sauntered away, "I'll start my walk without you then."

"Ten it is," Snow mumbled.


	6. Riding a Horse

**Prompt: Snow Queen – Riding a Horse**

The horse made a steady pace across the ground, the two riders on the tall stallion's back paid no mind to the woods surrounding them for the feel of their bodies pressed together and the steady beat of the horse's hooves were enough to calm them. Their hearts beat in sync with the beat of the hooves that moved over the hard ground. Nothing could reach the two of them as they moved together, one with each other as well as the beast beneath them. When they reached the top of the clearing they had been steadily moving toward the older of the two women pulled back on the reins, drawing their horse to a stop so that they could see out over the kingdom that lay below them.

"Are you sad to be leaving it behind?" she asked quietly of the young woman sitting in front of her.

"There are things I will miss," the younger said, "but what I really want," she said, "who I really want," a pause, "really need, well she's holding me right now." She turned her head to meet the woman's eyes behind her, "If my father couldn't see that you were what made me happy, my Queen, then he was blind."

"He'll look for you, Snow," the Queen said.

"My father is a great king, Regina," the younger woman said, "but you and I both know that to him you were merely there to provide him a male heir, as my mother never could, and that I," she shook her head, "well I was there because I reminded him of a time long past. He may look for me," she looked into the older woman's eyes again, "but I hope that the woman I love will make sure he never finds me."

Regina tightened her hold on the younger girl, pulling Snow further into her body, "I will never let him find you, my love, if that is how you wish it to be."

Snow turned, "That is more than how I wish it to be." She placed Regina's hand flat against her stomach, "After all our daughter will need her mother's protection."

A small gasp slipped past Regina's lips and then her eyes welled with tears, "Well lets see if we can find the safest place that I know."

"First go and pick up Daddy," Snow said.

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her lover's ear, "He is so going to spoil her rotten."

Snow chuckled, "Let him," she said, "as long as our family is together he can spoil his granddaughter as rotten as he wants."

A thought occurred to Regina then, "You shouldn't be riding," she said.

"Regina."

"Don't Regina me, you shouldn't," Regina smirked, "besides I have a faster way now that we're out of your father's kingdom." She slid down from the horse and sent it galloping away then wrapped Snow in her arms, "Picture the farm," she said quietly as Snow's eyes slipped shut, "Picture home."


	7. Valentine's Day

**Prompt - Fluffy Valentine's Day**

Regina stepped into the house, it was quiet and dark an anomaly in and of itself but she had hoped to spend time with her family today at least. Flipping the switch on in the hall she was shocked by the sight that met her eyes, rose petals covered the floor. There were pink and white and red petals and even a few deep purple, a specialty rose color from Game of Thorns. A small note rested on the dining room table and she padded softly down the hall, her heels forgotten in the closet by the door.

Lifting the note from the table Regina smiled as she read over the words on the page:

_Mom,_

_I'm with Grandma and Grandpa tonight but Ma's waiting for you. Just follow the rose petals and you'll see what she had planned. I love you, Mom._

_Henry_

_P.S. Say yes!_

She shook her head, wondering idly what Henry had meant by his post script but shaking her head and deeming it unimportant she looked down on the flower petals beneath her feet and began to follow them. When she finally reached the end of the trail she was standing just inside the back door looking out into the yard to see lights twinkling in the apple tree. She pulled the door open and stepped outside barefoot, something she would have reprimanded Henry for due to the chill of the late evening.

"What's all this?" she questioned, though she couldn't see anyone to answer the question.

"This," a voice said off to her right, "is your Valentine's present," Emma finished as she appeared by Regina's side. "Well," she said fidgeting slightly, "that's a part of it."

"A part of it?" Regina questioned and stepped into Emma's personal bubble, "And what, may I ask, Sheriff, is the other part?"

Emma fidgeted a bit more and then slipped a hand into the pocket of her red leather jacket, "We didn't start out liking one another," she began, Regina started to interrupt but Emma held up a hand, "Please, please just let me say this." Regina nodded, "We didn't start out liking one another, in fact," she began, "we hated one another when we met. You thought I was going to take Henry from you and I didn't trust you. But when Henry was in the hospital we had to rely on one another and work together. Then your mother came," Regina's face fell at the mention of Cora and Emma reached out for her hand, "and then Greg and Tamara and Neal," she continued, "until we had to go to Neverland and save Henry again. It was on the Jolly Rodger when I realized that I didn't hate you, even if I had suspected it for a while that trip showed me. You were standing on the deck and looking toward the land spread out before us and everything just kinda clicked in my head." She reached out then and stroked Regina's cheek, "I didn't do anything until after we returned though and then I asked you out." A tear trailed down Regina's cheek, "It didn't take long for me to realize that I didn't hate you, I loved you. Now we have a family," she said, "you, Henry and I we're a family. I've always," she said while wiping tears from Regina's cheek, "always wanted a family to call my own." She let her hand drop from Regina's cheek and slowly dropped to the ground on one knee, "I would like to make that family even more permanent than the one we have already formed. Will you marry me?"

Regina cupped Emma's cheek this time and tugged gently, pulling the younger woman up, "I've loved you for far longer than we've been together but before I was trying to fit into a role that people pushed me into. You showed me that I didn't have to live in that role." She pushed a blonde curl behind Emma's ear, "Yes, Emma, yes, my love, I'll marry you."


	8. Our Little Prince

**Prompt: Emma gets Regina something for Christmas**

Emma stood on the porch, shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with the small wrapped box in her hands. She turned away from the door about to step off the porch when the door behind her opened, "Miss Swan?" The blonde froze and slowly turned to face the dark haired woman framed in the doorway, "Is there something I could help you with?"

Running her finger along the edge of the little box she stepped back toward the door of the mansion, "I just," she held up the gift in her hand, "I wanted –"

Regina sighed softly, "You're going to see him tomorrow morning, Emma," she said, "you didn't have to bring it over tonight."

Emma shook her head, "Its not," she looked up, "its not for Henry," she finally said. "It," she shook her head again, "it made me think of you," she said as she held it out to Regina.

The brunette looked shocked as she reached out and took the almost flat, red wrapped present from Emma's hand, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I just," Emma shrugged, "I couldn't walk away from it when I saw it." Emma nodded then backed away from the door to the mansion, "I'm just," she pointed over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you and Henry tomorrow for breakfast."

Regina nodded. Emma was almost to the end of the walkway when she heard Regina's voice behind her, "Emma," she called quietly. The blonde whirled around to find Regina staring at the gift in her hands, the red wrapping paper laying at her feet. "This is," she looked up to the blonde and then moved down the walk, "this is beautiful." She reached out and traced the letters across the top of the sterling silver picture frame in her hands, "My Little Prince," she whispered.

"On the ship," Emma said, "you called him that. And I heard you whisper it in his ear when we were trying to get his heart back from Pan. I saw this online and I just knew that I had to get it for you."

"This picture though," Regina said, "the top one, I've never seen it before."

Emma shook her head, "The doctor that delivered Henry," she said quietly, "he, umm, he took it and gave it to me. He thought that I," she took a deep breath, "he thought that I should at least know what the baby, what Henry, looked like. I've kept it all these years and I wanted you to have it now. The bottom one I got from Henry a few days ago."

Regina stared at the two pictures, the top one of Henry just a short time after his birth and the bottom a picture of her holding Henry up so that the camera captured the image of his small face clearly. Finally Regina looked back up to meet Emma's eyes, "Come inside," she said quietly and held out a hand to the blonde. She smiled slightly, "You should be here in the morning to see our little prince open his presents from Santa."

Meeting caramel colored eyes Emma reached out and took Regina's hand with her own, "I'd like that," she said and allowed Regina to lead her back toward the house and inside.


	9. Somebody

**Song 1234 of my iTunes collection**

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why he searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right on by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

_~ "Somebody" Reba McEntire_

"Ma," Henry said appearing before his blonde mother, "what's this?" he asked while holding out a torn and battered photo.

His mother slipped it from his hands and she smiled, "Regina," she said just loud enough to draw the attention of the brunette across the room, packing things into boxes, "do remember this?" she asked as she moved toward the other woman and held the photo out.

Glancing down to the picture the brunette instantly chuckled, "How could I forget, darling?"

"What is it?" Henry questioned, as impatient as his mother, it depended on which one you asked as to which one he was like in that respect.

Regina brushed her finger over her wife's face in the picture, "Before your mother and I married, Henry," she said, "she was a waitress at this little diner right off of Broadway that I always stopped at for breakfast. The two of us became friends-"

"Which most people still can't believe."

"Emma," Regina said trying to hide a smile at her wife's words, "We always talked about who we were dating and how our lives were going. Your mother gave me some advice one day-"

"Which your Mom took completely the wrong way and asked out the wrong person," Emma said with a chuckle while earning a smack from her wife.

"This," Regina said, turning the picture over in her hands, "is when I finally figured out what your mother meant though." She smiled, "This is when I finally asked your mother out." Regina grinned, "I finally figured out that what I was looking for had been right there all along."


	10. Godspeed

**Prompt: Song 537 of my iTunes, Swan Queen**

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

_~ "Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)" Dixie Chicks_

Regina was sitting on the rail of the ship, looking out over the sea spread out before her when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn, instead leaning back against the body she knew was right behind her, "I don't know what to do," she said quietly.

"We have to stay strong," the clam voice of the person holding her said.

Shaking her head Regina slid off of the railing and turned into the arms of her son's other mother, "This isn't like when he was just across town in your apartment and I could whisper my love onto the breeze and have it float to him."

Emma tilted Regina's chin up, "Its not," she said just as quietly, "now our love for him floats on the wings of angels or fairies or hell dragons but he knows, Regina, he knows we love him and he knows that we're coming for him." She pulled the brunette into her chest, "He knows and he dreams about it when he sleeps, he dreams of home."


	11. Wear a Sock

**Prompt: ****Charming Hook, the logistics of having sex with a hook for a hand. Bonus points for Snow having to awkwardly administer first aid because Charming gets 'hooked' **

"Ow daminit, Snow, that hurts," Charming groused.

"Well if you'd be still it might not would hurt so bad," Snow said as she cleaned the wound in her ex's side. She studied the wound carefully, "What happened anyway?" she questioned. "Hook didn't get mad at you and do this, right?"

Charming shook his head, "No," he said simply.

"Well what happened?" Snow demanded.

"Snow, please, lets just not talk about it."

"Charming, I know we're not together anymore but I still care about you and I swear to god if he hurt you on purpose I'm gonna -"

"We were having sex," Charming snapped.

"Oh," Snow said as her face colored with embarrassment and she fell quiet.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

Snow shook her head, "Its fine," she said but Charming could tell it really wasn't as Snow pressed down just a little too hard on the dressing she applied to the wound. "You're all done," she said as she packed up the first aid supplies. Charming simply nodded, at a loss for what to say. He was almost to the door when Snow's voice reached his ears, "Next time tell the pirate to wear a sock," she said.


	12. Talking is Overrated

**Prompt: SQ, Tinkerbell flirting with Regina, jealous Emma**

Emma crashed down onto the log beside her father, "What's wrong?" he questioned looking at his daughter.

"Nothing," Emma said even as she picked up the map of Neverland and began to study it _again_.

"You'll find nothing new there," he said.

The blonde looked up to him for a moment before her eyes drifted over his shoulder of their own accord, "I know," she huffed before turning back to the map. Charming turned his head, glancing over his own shoulder to see Regina and Tinkerbell sitting close to one another at the fire's side, their heads tilted together and a whispered conversation passing between them.

He kept quiet for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully, "Talk to her," he said finally.

"Talk to who?" Emma questioned without looking up from the map.

Charming reached out, gently tugging the map from Emma's hands, "Talk to her, Emma," he said when the blonde's eyes finally met his, "you may be surprised by what you learn."

Looking back to the talking fairy and queen duo Emma saw Tinkerbell's hand cover Regina's and felt the ugly green monster inside her chest rear his head. "I think talking is overrated," she told her father as she stood and moved across the camp to Regina's side.

Pulling the brunette up Emma met her eyes and it was clear to them both what was about to happen. Once an understanding was met, though no words were spoken, Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. In front of Hook, her parents and that pesky ass fairy Emma did exactly what she had wanted to do for over a year. When the Savior and the Queen finally surfaced for air it was to find Hook handing Tinkerbell a small sum of money, "Told you Blondie was jealous," she said with a grin before skipping off into the trees.


	13. Evil Cleavage

**Prompt: Emma's reaction to evil cleavage once the dust settles and everyone is happily back in the Enchanted Forest**

Emma was standing at the bottom of the grand staircase in the White Castle when someone descending said staircase caught her attention. Her eyes moved up from the sight of heeled boots, over the expanse of black fabric that fanned out around what she learned to be trim hips but cinched at the waist before moving up, stopping just short or covering deliciously smooth skin to be replaced by just enough expanse of glittering fabric to make the bodice decent while also making it clear by the v that dipped just a smidge too low that bras were not a issue.

"My eyes are are little farther north, darling," a silky smooth, almost as smooth as the exposed skin Emma was still staring at, voice said. Emma's eyes remained attached to said skin as the person she was looking at finished her descent down the stairs and stopped before the blonde, reaching out to grasp Emma's chin, "Up, darling," Regina said once more as she tilted Emma's head up, "and you have a bit of drool," she said wiping at Emma's chin.

Being able to do no more than nod, Emma did just that and then grinned, leaning in to kiss Regina. "I love this dress," she said as she pulled back.

Regina grinned, "Oh but darling, this one is very," she glanced down at herself, "lacking. You should see some of the others," she continued, "they're much more," she met Emma's eyes, "lifting."

The blonde gulped, "I'd like to see them," she said with a rapid nod of her head.

"You will, darling," Regina said, "you will."


	14. Grabby Hands

**Prompt: Emma can't keep her hands or lips off of Regina to the point of making family feel awkward.**

"Imbecile," Regina muttered as she spotted the red and blue lights in the rearview mirror as she eased the car over on the side of the road.

"Baby," Emma said her lips pressed against Regina's ear, "why are we stopping? I wanna go home," she continued, cuddling closer to her wife, trailing kisses along the brunette's neck.

"Your father pulled us over, darling."

"Mmm," Emma hummed against Regina's skin.

Regina tried to pry Emma away from her side as David moved to the driver's window of the Mercedes, "Regina?" he questioned looking in at his daughter in law and daughter. "Are you drunk?"

"No, David, I'm not drunk," she said, "your daughter however is a different story," she continued as Emma tried to crawl into her lap while attaching her lips to Regina's pulse.

"Emma," David said from outside the car, "Emma, can you stop?"

Emma looked up to her father, "Nope," she said before resuming her assault on Regina, "I can never stop."

Regina could see the awkwardness settling into David's stature, "I'm just gonna get her home," she muttered.

David nodded, "Yeah, yeah," he said, "I think that's a good idea."

Regina smirked as David slunk back to the patrol car, "Sometimes I love how grabby handed you are when drunk," Regina said before pressing a kiss against Emma's lips and heading for home.


	15. True Loves

**Prompt: Red Swan Queen – Emma's been captured by pirates, or "why pissing off a werewolf and a witch is a poor life choice."**

Captain Hook stood on the deck of the Jolly Rodger, his hands guiding the wheel with practiced ease. "Uh – uh – mmm – mugh," came the sound from behind him and he glanced back to the deck.

"Ah," he said, "you're awake." He stepped away from the wheel to kneel down, "Now I'm going to remove your gag, you'd do well to know we're alone so no one will hear you if you scream, Savior."

The minute the cloth of the gag left her mouth Emma spat at Hook, "What the hell are you doing, Hook?"

Chuckling the pirate stood, moving back to the wheel, "I see you didn't read the fine print in regards to using my ship to rescue your boy. You see the price for my help in rescuing the boy is you."

"Me," Emma said, clearly confused, "what do you want from me?"

"Oh, love," Hook drawled, "there are many things I want from you." He leered at Emma, "But for now I shall settle for true love."

Emma glared at the man she had nearly come to call friend, "I will never be your true love, Hook, I can't."

"But you can," Hook said, "I know you felt it too," he said, "that spark that's existed between us since we met." He moved back toward her, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek, "You'll see that you really do love me."

"I don't love you, Hook, I have true love," she spat vehemently. "One day we might have been friends but now you will never be anything more than a nuisance."

The sound of skin connecting with skin echoed across the empty ship as Hook's hand met Emma's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you, Emma," he said, "but that's what happens when you say things like that."

"Do what you will to me," Emma snapped, "it'll be nothing to what happens to you when my true loves get here."

"True loves?" he questioned.

Emma grinned, "Yeah, you ever heard what happens when you piss off a werewolf and a former Evil Queen/witch?" Hook gulped, "Yeah, your life is about to get interesting."

A chuckled sounded behind Hook, "Oh you don't know the half of it, darling."

Glancing around Hook, Emma smiled, "Hey, Gina, Ruby," she said to the dark haired woman who stood, arms crossed and glaring at the pirate, and the large red wolf at the woman's side.

"Are you alright, love?' the woman questioned as the wolf growled.

Emma nodded, "My cheek stings a bit but I'm okay."

"He hit you?"

Emma nodded, "Once," Hook stammered, "I hit her once."

Regina and the wolf advanced, "Once is one time too many, Captain," Regina spat.

Ruby snapped her teeth as she and Regina approached Hook, "Now, now," Hook said as he backed away from the advancing women, his heel caught on Emma and he fell backwards landing behind the blonde, "you wouldn't want to do anything rash," he said.

With a snap of Ruby's teeth the ropes binding Emma's hands broke and the blonde rubbed at her chaffed wrists. She reached up running her fingers gently over Ruby's fur, "Its okay, Rubes," she soothed the wolf, "I'm okay." The wolf pressed her forehead to Emma's, meeting the blonde's eyes before licking Emma's face. Once the wolf was appeased with being sure one of her true loves was safe she snapped the ropes binding Emma's ankles and allowed the blonde to stand. Regina moved toward Emma then, cupping the blonde's cheeks and turning her head slightly so that she could see the red handprint better. "I'm fine," Emma stated while meeting Regina's eyes before leaning in to peck the brunette's lips.

"See," Hook spoke up, "the lass is fine." That was his mistake because his words drew both Ruby and Regina's attention, a small lightning strike struck Hook's shoulder, "What the hell was that?" he questioned as he flattened himself against the front the his Captain's quarters.

Regina smirked, "That, my dear Captain, was a warning shock," she leaned down as Ruby snapped her teeth once more. "You see I don't take nicely to people, especially," she drawled, "good for nothing pirates, kidnapping people that I care about." A second and third lightning strike hit Hook, the first in the opposite shoulder and the second in the stomach, each a higher voltage than the last. "You should have known better than to go after Emma but you were too much of an idiot to remember what happened to the last person that took someone I loved from me." Ruby bumped her head against Regina's palm, in comfort more than anything else, "I would advise you, Pirate," she said, "to never come near me or my family again." With those final words a fourth and final lightning bolt hit him square in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

"I think," Red said kicking Hook's boot as she transformed back into her human form, "that he'll think twice before pissing off a witch and a werewolf again."

"Maybe," Emma said with a sigh before slumping against her two lovers and closing her eyes, "I'm still tired."

"Go to sleep, darling," Regina said while wrapping her arms around them both and teleporting away from the ship.


End file.
